Justice & Doom
by charming writer
Summary: Set after season 6 episode, "Justice" the "JL" along with Kara/Supergirl continue their fight against 33.1 finding out how Lex creates his super solider army & what they try to do to help prevent it happening again in the future.


**Justice & Doom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: This story set after season 6 episode, "Justice" sees the "Justice League" along with Kara/Supergirl continue their fight against 33.1 finding out how Lex creates his super solider army & what they try to do to help prevent it happening again in the future. **

A Queens Industries, jet flew across the Pacific Ocean bearing a destination of 74*48, longitude &, 23*40 latitude which lead to the island of Corto Maltese of the border of Mexico.

In a main facility room at the middle of the complex a Dr Jameson noted some things down about the 3 patients lying in front of him hooked up to some machines pumping a Kryptonite substance into their bloodstreams. Lex Luthor nearby watched with anticipation whilst 3 armed men stood by the far door guarding that.

"Patient one's responding nicely to the transfusion." Dr Jameson said.

The guy he was talking about looked up at Dr Jameson recognising him. "Dr Jameson I should've known."

Outside the facility 2 armed guards who kept watch there were knocked of their feet literally as a gust of wind speed in & stopped by the front door revealing Supergirl standing there. Using super strength she opened the door up activating the Kryptonite lined frame surrounding it which didn't affect her thanks to the anti-Kryptonite injection inhibitor "Queen Industries" invented.

Supergirl walked in as the door closed behind & talked to Oliver/Green Arrow on her Bluetooth handset. "Supergirl to Green Arrow I'm in."

Green Arrow piloting the plane up in the air answered her. "Good" "Now we know Lex's, creating an army of supers soldiers but not how he's doing it though." 

"I'll find out don't worry." Supergirl replies walking on a little.

"Alright be careful." Green Arrow replied. "How's the inhibitor working?"

Supergirl looked at the stopwatch counting down on her wrist. "So far good" "I've 50 minutes left."

Green Arrow nodded his head. "Right we're nearing the island & should land soon."

"Okay then I'll see you soon sweetie." Supergirl added.

"Yeah see you soon honey." Green Arrow recited.

Coming up to Jameson's office Supergirl looked inside shocked seeing horrific patient x-ray pictures plastered on a light board on the wall.

She x-rayed the room & came over to a filing cabinet & opened that up pulling out patients files & read them. "Oh my god" Supergirl whispered as she placed her hand over her mouth.

A guard seeing her there pointed his machine gun at her. "Hey."

Supergirl turned round seeing him.

Back in the main facility Dr Jameson was studying one of the patients' blood samples under a microscope. "As I thought the serum's doubled the patient's height & strength."

"Meaning what exactly?" Lex asked.

Facing him Jameson, smiled. "Meaning your super soldiers Mr. Luthor are well on their way."

Lex smiled back pleased with the news.

Green Arrow, Impulse & Cyborg in the corridor Supergirl was in walked down it with Cyborg talking to Chloe/Watchtower on his handset. "Is Jameson worth saving to Watchtower?"

Chloe seeing them on a computer at Oliver Queen's apartment with pictures of the country & facility on other screens & one of Jameson also answered back, shaking her head. "No he tried to kill me once." "I can't serve on his jury."

"Alright then" Cyborg said switching off.

"So how's Lex doing this operation exactly boss?" Impulse queried Green Arrow.

Green Arrow shacked, his head. "Not sure." "Kara was goanna find out & tell us that when we got here but she's not here obviously."

"Where is she then?" Cyborg, commented.

The wall in front by Jameson's office blasted open which the "Justice League" shielded, themselves from as the guard Supergirl was with was thrown out then down on the floor unconscious as she stepped out afterwards. "Sorry boys little trouble."

"You alright?" Green Arrow, questioned.

Supergirl nodded.

"Sure yeah though I can't say much for these poor bastards though." She announced throwing him some patient files.

"Okay." Green Arrow nodded. "Aquaman you ready?" He mentioned speaking to him on his handset.

Under the sea below the facility AC/Aquaman smiled replying. "Sure thing boss" "Always happy to, raise some Luthorcorp premiums." "Whoo"

He swam to nearby a supply boat & pushed that up breaking it in two causing a massive explosion alerting the people inside the main room.

"What the hell?" Dr Jameson announced worried as the alarm went off wildly.

"We've been breached Dr." Lex answered turning to the guards. "Go find that out & stop them." "& post extra guards outside also."

The guards nodded their heads. "Yes sir." & left the room doing that.

They ran past Supergirl & the "Justice League" not seeing them in the corridor opposite. Aquaman spoke to all of them again. "You're all clear guys."

Green Arrow commented back. "Thanks buddy." "Alright Impulse you ready."

"Totally dude." He incited excitedly speeding off into the main room.

Dr Jameson was about to delete the files on the computer entitled "Mikail M Application Mind Control" when the keyboard was swiped from his hands literally. "What the?" He replied shocked.

"Too slow Dr." Impulse contrived smiling.

Seeing him Lex pulled his gun outta his pocket & pointed it at him."You"

A mini arrow whizzed straight at Lex hitting him squarely in the arm causing Lex to drop the gun & fall down grabbing his arm in pain. "AHH!"

Coming up Green Arrow stamped his foot on Lex's body & held his crossbow right down at him. "Not this time Lex."

The bald Luthor kicked his leg hard against Green Arrow's tripping him on the floor beside him. Lex getting up pulled the arrow outta his arm & ran over to a secret door & punched the pass number in which opened it up.

Dr Jameson called out to him. "Wait for me Mr Luthor."

He ran over there but got blown back a considerable way against some machinery which crashed down on top of him as the door far over closed.

"Dammit." Green Arrow commented angrily.

Cyborg & Supergirl went over to the patients & surveyed the situation. "How they doing baby girl?" he announced.

Supergirl x-rayed the men & replied. "They all need a hospital."

Cyborg nodded his head. "Right Impulse, turn the off machines."

Reconnecting the keyboard back into the computer Impulse typed a few buttons that did it as Cyborg & Supergirl removed the injection drips from the men.

"Alright let's get outta here." Green Arrow said which everyone there did.

Outside the facilty the guards from earlier came out seeing the other guards Supergirl first knocked out. They bent down & checked on them. A gush of water appeared up from the depths of the water & threw them into that.

"Deletion force officers deleted." Aquaman noted surfacing afterwards.

Green Arrow fired an arrow gas down the main corridor which dispersed masking him & the rest of the gangs escape. "The conductive gases active" He replied as Cyborg, Impulse & Supergirl run by him carrying the 3 men. "Aquaman do your thing."

Back outside Aquaman climbed out the water & turned on a remote control cylinder that he threw into the exposed corridor then turned round & dived into the water again.

Coming up to the Queen Jet the crew excluding Supergirl rushed inside the cockpit as the cylinder getting down to zero bleeped & then exploded sending out an electric wave which knocked out all the electronic equipment inside the facility. 

In Oliver's penthouse Chloe noticed on one of the computers 2 heat signatures that were moving towards the "Justice Leagues" direction. "Guys you've got company."

At the landing pad 2 guards appeared with a bazooka & lodged a shell bomb into position ready to fire on the awaiting party. The plane took off as the guards fired out the shell. Supergirl launched in the air & grabbed the bomb & flew up with that & detonated it further upward away from the plane which rocked a little from the turbulence. She flew down afterwards once the dust had settled.

"Whoa that was close." AC said half naked behind Impluse in the main cock pit as he dried himself off.

Impulse nodded in front eating a burrito. "Trabaja muy bureno"

Green Arrow glanced out the window beside him & spoke to Supergirl flying next to them on his handset. "Thanks honey."

Supergirl replied smiling. "No problems sweetie. Oh & tell AC he's looking quite alright."

Her fiancée turned back & huffed hating how Kara played jokes on him with other men especially his comrades which he heard her reaction of laughing right into him.

Pressing the com button on the dashboard in front Green Arrow talked to Cyborg in the rear of the plane who was hocking a last saline bag on one of the men's beds. "How they doing Cyborg?"

The half bionic man countered. "Fine I'm just finishing up with the last one now."

Green Arrowed nodded his head. "Right great"

The com panel bleeped announcing Chloe was on the other side. Green Arrow touched it & Chloe's face appeared on screen.

"All the electrical equipment was fried. That's another 33.1 database taken out."

"Which brings, us one step closer to winning this war. Thanks for helping Chloe."

The short blonde girl smiled at Green Arrow's face on the computer in front of her. "You're welcome Ollie. I'll lock up before I leave."

Green Arrow nodded his head. "Ok thanks."

"That's alright. Watchtower out" Chloe said switching the com link of, of her computer.

Green Arrow looked up ahead as the com panel bleeped again uploading a message from someone called Ezara asking them if they'd accept it or not.

"Whoa!" Impulse replied moving towards the screen. "Who the hells Ezra?"

AC shook his head as Cyborg emerged out behind to them. "I don't know but he says he's someone who wants to help us."

"Yeah but how does he know the frequency code for this channel other than Watchtower being the only one?" Impulse asked.

"Maybe Boy Scout's finally gotten of the farm & decided to help us. Shall we accept it?" Cyborg imputed.

Green Arrow sighed muttering. "Suppose so. Doesn't, seem threatening."

He pushed the yes button & a darkened face materialized on screen.

"Okay that's not Boy Scout." AC commented.

The face spoke to them directly as a picture of a red Toyota standing underneath the "Smallville Meteor Capital of The World" sign showed next. "You must get this car before Lex Luthor does. It holds the key to your next battle but before you begin do you know the true origins of your team? Have you heard of Dr Virgil Swan?"

The guys except Green Arrow looked miffed at the last part of the man's question. "Who the hell's he? Cyborg asked.

Green Arrow smiled. "The billionaire wheelchair philanthropist who' owned the science foundation which was dedicated to that. My parents, Lionel Luthor & Edward, Genevieve Teague used to have secret meetings with him at his mansion once a month when I was little whilst I played with Lex, Jason Teague & Patty Swan. I don't know what the meetings were about though."

"So what's that gotta do with the origins of our team then?" AC questioned.

Green Arrow shook his head. "I don't know AC."


End file.
